


Sarah’s Story

by Kitty_903



Category: No fandom(creative writing)
Genre: Angst, Concerns, Grief, Other, Romance, somewhat fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_903/pseuds/Kitty_903
Summary: Life for our new adult, Sarah Grace, soon becomes more than anyone expected. Being a high school student, a girlfriend, a older sister, and a best friend just became a whole lot harder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a story. This is also a story I’ve been working on for a very long time and I will post 1 chapter a week. Hope you enjoy

Love, pain, happiness, this is my life. Tomorrow is my birthday and my parents seem like they have completely forgotten, but I know better. Waking up, I do what I would on any typical day. I go for my morning run, eat breakfast, shower, and get ready for work.

A typical day at work, as well. All I do is sit at my desk and read the latest news. I’m a news paper author. My employers pay me buy how many papers I sell. People from all over the place come to read my paper. I call my parents after work and this is how our conversation goes:

“Hey mom. Hey dad. Where are you?”

Mom answers, “We are on our way home, but there is quite a bit of traffic. Don’t wait for us for dinner, feed Illianna and Joshua at the regular time.”

Still smiling at the joke I say, “Alright mom, Love you guys see you when you get home.” 

Simultaneously they say, “Love you too ladybug.” Then dad says, “See you when we get there. Bye,” and hangs up the phone.

I laugh at the goofy prank my parents are playing. 

Picking up Illianna and Josh from their babysitter and heading home to begin dinner. 30 minutes in the car and we are home. It took an hour to cook Chicken and alfredo pasta for dinner. My favourite. Seeing as how it is my birthday, I don’t think it’s a bad idea to have my favourite dinner.

“Dinner time!” I call to Joshua. Walking over to go get Illiana, Joshua passes me in the hallway. “Did you wash your hands?” He looks at me like a guilty culprit, “Joshua, you know the rules. Go wash your hands.” I pick up Illiana and help her wash her hands. Just before I sit down with my siblings to eat the dinner I prepared, the doorbell rang. “Start eating, I’ll be back in a second.” I look at Josh. “Okay Sarah.” He says and starts eating. 

Looking through the peephole my heart sinks. There are police officers at my door. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Sarah, who is it? Is it mom and dad?” Joshua is always so inquiring. “No Josh it’s not, please take Illiana to your room and stay there until I come and get you, do you understand me?” he seems so confused yet still, he obeyed me.  
“Hello, officers. What can I do for you today?” There are two police officers standing side by side, at my front door. “What’s your name, darling?” They are both women so that makes me feel a bit better. “Sarah, Sarah Grace.” I’m starting to panic. Why are there cops at my door? “Hunny how old are you? Also is there anyone else here with you?” the only thing I say is “I’m 18, now what’s going on here?” they stand there in shock, and I can only assume that it’s because of the way I said that.  
They gaze at each other, appearing as if they are trying to make a decision. Then finally one of them looks at me and says, “There has been an accident, we need you to get your siblings and come with us." My mouth gapes open, as do the conduits that were holding back all of the dark questions in the back of my mind. "I'll be back in a minute."   
Thinking the worst, I go to Joshua's room and get him ready to go. I give him a backpack with clothes, toys, and some bedding and tell him, "Go sit on the couch." He doesn't fight back, he doesn't question me, and I think it's because he can see that there is something wrong.   
I get Illiana, change her diaper, and put on her clothes. I grab her diaper bag to put some extra supplies in there. once I'm done I sling the bag around my shoulders and pick up Illiana. Walking out into the living room I look at Josh.   
"Josh there are some nice Police Women here to take us to the hospital. Please, don't worry there is nothing wrong with us." He looks petrified. "But- but, I don't want to go." I hug him tightly. "Everything will be fine Josh. I promise." He stands up with his backpack on and grabs my hand as we leave the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside, there is a Black suburban waiting for us. The police women walks us down to the car and opens the door. "Josh you get in first and slide over." He just looks at me and nods his head.   
Illiana and I are riding together in the same seat. Seeing as how I don't have her car seat and I'm not about to allow her to sit in a seat without one, she is riding in my lap.   
by the middle of the ride, they are both asleep. "Excuse me, may I ask what has happened, and why are we going to the hospital." The police officer that is not driving turns around. "Your parents have been involved in a car accident. and your presence has been requested at the hospital." I pull my phone out as softly and with as little movement possible, as to not wake up Illiana.  
I decide to text my group chat that has Christian, my boyfriend, and Alice, my best friend. Christian and I have been together for 3 years. Alice and I have been friends since birth because our parents are highschool friends. Alice is more of a sister to me than a friend.  
Me: Hey guys... so something has happened. 2 police officers showed up at my door and told me that my parents have been in a car accident.   
Alice: What, OMG are they okay?   
Christian: Do you need me to come to get Illiana and Josh? I smiled.   
Me: you guys I just need you to come to the hospital.  
Christian: I'll be there in 15.   
Alice: I'll be there in 20.  
Me: Thank you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

After what felt like 20 hours we finally arrive. Iliana starts to cry as if she had known what is happening. The hospital had looks a lot scarier than usual. Everything has started to darken, the sky, our clothes, and mostly the hospital windows.  
Walking in, everything turns to slow motion. My heart sinks. The beats grow louder. The pace of the thing beating in my chest, quickened. I am alert to everything - the monitors beeping, the doctors running back and forth from room to room, Iliana crying in fear of being somewhere new, Joshua shaking from head to toe, my entire life is dying right before my eyes. Joshua stops and beckons me toward him. “Sarah what’s happening, why are we at the hospital?” He whispers ever so gently, in my ear. I lean to him and say, “I will tell you when it’s quieter.”   
We get into the elevator and an officer presses the 5th floor key - The major trauma floor- that can’t be a good sign. “Will you tell me now” Joshua says quietly. I bend down and put Iliana down and say with tears in my eyes, “Yes, Joshua. Mommy and Daddy are hurt and some doctors want us to see them. I want you to know that they love you very much and that no matter what, Iliana and I will always be here for you, okay.” He hugs me so tight I nearly toppel over and we start crying together. “Okay Sarah.” I responded with, “Josh I know it’s scary just try not to be too scared.” There is a few moments silence, to which I ended by saying, “For mommy and daddy.” wiping tears from his loving face, he kisses my cheek and says, “Okay Sarah I’ll try. For mommy and daddy.”   
With that the doors of the elevator open and I picked up Iliana, grab Joshua’s hand and begin to walk behind the officers that brought us to the hospital. We walk for what seemed to be 5 minutes and then we suddenly stop.  
“You may go in but we will be gone when you come back.” an officer told me. “Okay, thank you for everything.” I can’t help but to allow emotion filled tears to crowd my eyes. “No problem m-” I will never forget what stopped her in the middle of her sentence and cause her the most painful and, as I can only describe as, most terrified face I would ever see in the entirety of my existence.


End file.
